You Know This Isn't Your Scene
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: "If you want a quick fix, he's your man. Zaraki, he likes young, lively boys like you" Renji smirked at his young friend. Smutty oneshot of Ichigo&Kenpachi.


**And again, just some smut requested by my dear friends. Ichigo&Kenpachi this time, interesting pairing I tell you. I wanted to corporate it to my main story somehow and hence I'm currently writing another Kenpachi- fic I have made him bisexual in my little universe (as Renji it so elegantly puts it, he's kinda 'everything I can get'- type of man). He seems to be the kind of guy who doesn't really care who he's doing, just as long as they're willing :D Kenpachi is probably my favorite character in Bleach, love me some badass action. Here he's just banging Ichigo into submission, so to speak (I'm awful I know). Oh well, this one goes to Leila again, my little pervert. Hope she enjoys this (I know you do****)****. **

**You Know This Isn't Your Scene**

It had been a long night so far. Ichigo was sitting in a corner table at the hottest club in town, surrounded by his closest friends. Ikkaku and Yumichika were grinding against each other on the dance floor kissing passionately with their hands roaming on each others' bodies. Renji and Orihime were dancing next to them, the redhead was doing his best so get the usually shy girl to strut her stuff. He gyrated his narrow hips into hers, dropping down to the floor, his hands all over Orihime's shapely body. The girl's face looked flushed but she joined in with the provocative dance, running her hands over Renji's body and locking them behind his neck. They both smiled widely and drunkenly, dancing the night away. _If Renji was straight, that would be highly inappropriate_, Ichigo thought to himself while downing his drink and placing the glass back on the table. He glanced at Uryuu beside him, who was staring intently at his girlfriend and Renji. Ichigo lunged towards his old friend and patted him clumsily on the back.

"Don't worry, Uryuu" he mumbled, alcohol making his words slur a bit, "Renji's only getting her all hot and bothered for you." The raven haired man glared at Ichigo angrily but the haze of alcohol dulled the sharpness of his eyes and he sighed, slouching back onto the soft couch.

"Why can't I make her laugh like that" he pondered out loud. Ichigo's head lulled from side to side and he tried to focus his eyes on the dancing pair.

"I guess it's because you never dance" he remarked finally, with a victoriously groggy smile on his face. Uryuu only shook his head and pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose, not bothering to answer.

The song changed into a slower one with suggestively deliberate rhythm and beat. Renji lowered his hands to Orihime's waist and they swayed along the music, pressing their foreheads against each other. The man mumbled something that made Orihime giggle and she petted the back of Renji's head. Finally, they seemed to get enough dancing and staggered back to the table, hands still lingering on each other's bodies. Orihime slumped next to Uryuu, immediately wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her head against the crook of his neck. She murmured something into his ear that made the young man blush and pat her awkwardly on the back. Renji fell on the couch and landed his head on Ichigo's lap, looking up at the youngster with a wide smile gracing his features. He reached his hand up to stroke Ichigo's cheek.

"Have you had fun tonight, Ichi?" he asked with a low voice that was still full of merry drunkenness. The younger man couldn't help but to smile back and take the man's hand in his own, crossing his fingers with his.

"Yeah, I've had fun tonight Renji" he answered with an equally drunken expression. The redhead in his lap chuckled and nestled his head better against Ichigo's stomach. The young man could feel heat already pooling down into his groin from all the bodily contact but had to restrain himself, _I can't lust after my best friend._

Renji seemed to sense this and smirked widely.

"Feeling horny, Ichi?" he asked, cocking his eyebrows suggestively to the young man. Ichigo slapped him lightly on the head but couldn't deny the feelings stirring inside him. He hadn't been with anyone for a long time and having his handsome friend first gyrating on the floor and now snuggling on his lap didn't actually help the situation. He tried to switch his position to get the man's head away from his already twitching cock but apparently Renji was way ahead of him.

"I could help you with that, you know" he whispered. Ichigo felt his whole body tense up hearing the redhead's words. He had secretly lusted after Renji ever since he met him and the man had flirted with him quite outrageously in the past but after they had become close friends it had almost stopped. The old lust was still there but Ichigo valued his friendship more than a quick release to his sexual frustrations.

"If you have someone in mind please do tell me", he answered smartly, hoping that Renji would catch the drift. Luckily, the redhead was in a state that allowed him to forget his personal preferences and he turned on Ichigo's lap to scan the present crowd in the bar. After a moment he pointed out to a man at the bar.

"If you want a quick fix, he's your man. Zaraki, he likes young, lively boys like you" Renji smirked at his young friend, not mentioning that the man was also one of the town most influential mobsters. _That would only scare him_. Ichigo followed his friend's gaze and locked his eyes into a tall man standing on the bar counter. His first reaction was _"aww hell no!"_ because the man looked like someone who could easily rip your limps off. He was over two meters tall with long black hair, scarred face and sunglasses on in an already pretty dark bar. Apparently Renji could sense his friend's distaste since he grabbed his arm to raise himself up from his lap to whisper in his ear.

"He might not look like much, but he's a hell of a beast in the sack, I tell you. So, if you're after a good night out, he's your man", with a wink the redhead sunk back into Ichigo's lap and crossed his arms behind his back, closing his eyes. Ichigo kept staring at the man, he did look like someone who wouldn't fuss about in bed.

"Are you sure he's gay? He looks like he's bursting out testosterone or something", he asked Renji. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"He's more like 'anything I can get' –type of guy. And you know what they say", he answered with a grin, opening his other eye to look at Ichigo, "when real men fuck, women are only in the way." His friend snorted at the jibe and glanced at the man on the counter one more time.

"Alright" Ichigo said with sudden burst of self- confidence, "I'll go for it." Renji looked surprised as the young man pushed him off of his lap and almost dropped to the floor before regaining his balance and scrambling back on to the couch, watching his friend walk off to the man in the counter.

The walk seemed to last for miles. Ichigo could feel cold sweat pouring down his backside and his hands trembling slightly as he approached the tall man. Closer up he seemed even more frightening than before, the scars on his face illuminated in the flashing lights of the club. Awkwardly Ichigo stood next to him, trying to look relaxed and calm as he placed his hands casually on the counter as if waiting for the bartender to take his order. He could feel the man next him checking him out as he stood there, trying to look casual but sexy, something he never was in real life (at least not knowingly). The bartender looked at Ichigo to take his order and he quickly tried to think of something that could possibly send out the message that he's looking for company for the night. _What the hell would that be, Sex on the Beach? Orgasm? Oh God, I can't order stuff like that! _

"A White Russian", Ichigo mumbled out when the bartender was starting to look peeved. _I guess that's quite normal, isn't it? _

When the drink was placed on the counter and he started to pull out his wallet from his back pocket, a hand full of bank notes appeared in front of him. Ichigo glanced up to see that Zaraki was apparently offering to pay for his drink.

"Take that, and keep the rest" he grumbled in his savage and hoarse voice. The bartender raised his eyebrows but grabbed the notes without protest, obviously Zaraki was a local at the bar. The tall man turned to look at Ichigo and leaned his elbow against the counter. He peered at the young man over his sunglasses.

"What's your name, boy" he growled. Ichigo suddenly felt like this may not be such a good idea.

"Ichigo, errrr Ichigo Kurosaki" he managed to blurt out and tried to take a sip out of his drink. _That's for me 'sexy yet casual' appearance, _he cursed to himself while swallowing the unusually strong tasting drink. He could feel Zaraki's eyes all over him the whole time and it made him extremely nervous.

"How old are you, Ichigo" Zaraki asked, now with an amused grin creeping up to his face. It made the scars on his face contort slightly, and the way how the strobe lights illuminated his face…_Like he's some primitive beast or something…And it seems I'm his prey._

"I'm twenty" Ichigo answered, switching his weight from one foot to another, making his hips nudge slightly against Zaraki's crotch. _Goddamnit, I didn't realize he was that close!_ Ichigo almost jumped up from the sudden contact. _God, this was such a bad idea…_He tried to look out for Renji to come and save him but the redhead's boyfriend Grimmjow had finally managed to arrive at the scene and the two of them seemed to be exchanging pleasantries. _If you can call shoving one's tongue down the other's throat that, _Ichigo thought to himself bitterly.

His thoughts were drawn back to his own situation when Zaraki's heavy hand landed on his shoulder, making him snap his head back to look at the tall man. He had taken off his sunglasses and his eyes were boring into Ichigo's, making his intentions quite clear.

"Let's go outside, shall we", he murmured, starting to steer Ichigo away from the counter and towards the door. Ichigo quickly gulped down his drink and placed the empty glass on a passing table, trying to keep up with the taller man's long steps. Once they were outside, Zaraki nodded to a man standing beside a black old Cadillac, who immediately opened the back doors. Zaraki gestured to Ichigo to get in the car and the young man didn't dare to say no. He walked to the car, glancing at the driver who was clad in all black with similar sunglasses that Zaraki had had. He climbed into the car, sliding himself to the other side across the leather benches and looked out the window, which was darkened so you couldn't see inside the car from the outside. Zaraki squeezed himself next to him and the door slammed shut. The driver got in his seat and started the car.

Ichigo could feel the cold sweat running down his spine, soaking his shirt into his skin. His palms were sweating too and he tried to rub them on his jeans. Zaraki's eyes never left him and Ichigo tried to look like he wasn't scared shitless by the current situation he was in. The drive felt like going on forever and Zaraki said nothing, just stared at him the whole time. Ichigo tried to clear his throat.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" he asked. The tall man flashed him his predatory smile.

"Somewhere more private", he answered cryptically. For a moment Ichigo even considered opening the car door and jumping out but then scolded himself from being totally irrational. _Renji knew the guy so he can't be that bad…Plus he isn't that bad looking, just damn scary…_Once he got over his worst fears he remembered why he had approached the man in the first place, he was still quite horny. Eyeing the older man he could definitely see the attraction. He was tall and pretty muscular, Ichigo could tell that even by just looking at his suit clad body. The scars on his face only accentuated his raw features, making him look interesting and quite eccentric. His thick black hair reached down to his shoulders and it seemed to be parted in sections, individual strands hanging on his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. Ichigo could feel his lust waking up again, now when he had gotten over his fears towards the man. He remembered what Renji had said to him, that this man was a total beast in bed. _That's not really hard to believe, _he thought to himself. He could easily picture the man ravaging someone against a wall in a dark alley, making them scream out of mixed pain and pleasure. He shuddered at the image, partly from the relief that he hadn't been led to a dark alley and partly from the excitement of what was in store for him. _I'm actually doing this. With him. Oh dear God…_

The car pulled to a slow stop and the engine stopped. The driver got up from his seat and walked out, opening the back doors and letting Zaraki step out of the car, Ichigo following suit. He looked around once outside the car but didn't recognize the neighborhood. They had stopped in front of a huge mansion that had high walls and massive steel gates. Zaraki walked to the gates, pressed a button on the telecommunicator next to them and mumbled few words into the speaker. The gates slowly slid open and the man looked over his shoulder to Ichigo.

"C'mon, we haven't got all night", he ordered the young man, "at least not in here." Ichigo quickly scrambled behind him, walking in through the gates into a big courtyard. In front of him loomed a huge mansion, with marble stairs and the lot. Ichigo's slightly drunken brain didn't have time to stand in awe, he had his hands full trying to keep up with Zaraki's long steps. He jogged beside the man, trying to fit all this new information into his head.

"Is this where you live?" he asked breathily. The tall man smirked, not bothering to slow down.

"You could say that yeah", was his answer. The young man frowned at this but didn't have time to ask more. They had arrived to a side door at the bottom of the stairs that Zaraki pushed open, illuminating a hallway somewhere inside the mansion. The man entered the door with Ichigo quickly following him.

They walked in oppressive silence for about five minutes until they finally entered into a huge hall that which had a wall-to-wall carpets that muffled their footsteps and walls full of old looking paintings and portraits. Zaraki led them into a smaller hallway on the right hand-side of the room. Ichigo was beginning to feel panic rising inside him once again, this seemed like one of those places you see in horror films where the murderer leads the victim into a maze and then hacks him into pieces when it's already too late to escape…He thought about running away again but discarded the thought, _I'm too drunk to find me way out of here by myself. Besides, he'd probably catch me anyway and who knows what else lurks inside this mansion? Blood hungry dogs, some sort of disfigured servants? No, my best shot is to go all the way with this and then hope I'll get out of here alive. _Deep in his thoughts Ichigo almost bumped into Zaraki's back when he suddenly stopped at a door and opened it, gesturing for Ichigo to step inside. The young man was still too confused by the whole situation to be in a state to protest and just legged in the through the doorway into the room beyond it and heard Zaraki shutting the door behind them, with a faint click that meant it was probably locked too. He drew in a deep breath and looked around the room.

It was a large, dark room where the only source of light came from the big window in the right- hand-side. The room didn't have much furniture, just a big cupboard on the left hand-side and a huge king sized bed in the middle. Zaraki walked to the window and drew the curtains shut so the room was almost completely dark. Ichigo could feel his breath hitching in his throat again, his legs were shaking and palms sweating. He could almost feel, not see, that Zaraki was approaching him in the darkness, he could swear he had seen the man's white teeth flashing. Soon he could sense the man standing in front of him, smell the mix of his cologne and cigar smoke and feel the raw sexual energy oozing from him. He could feel the man's hot breath on him and hear a low chuckle that rumbled in the man's wide chest, just before his hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into his tight embrace. Zaraki's other hand travelled up his back to his neck, where it craned his head upwards towards the man's face and Ichigo felt like he was being grabbed by the Predator, such were the guttural sounds that the man holding him made. He felt how Zaraki was scenting him, inhaling his smell deep into his lungs. He ran his nose across the side of Ichigo's face and sunk his face into his thick, orange hair, breathing in his flavor. _Does he get some kind of a kick from this? _Ichigo thought to himself while trying not to shake under the man's touch. This was by far the most erotic and at the same time scariest thing that had ever happened to him. _Well, that's not saying a lot but still…_

After roaming his hair, Kenpachi lowered his face at level with Ichigo's, hovering in front of him for while, letting the young man feel his hot breath on his face. The man's other hand was still wrapped around his waist, pressing him against the man's hard, muscular body that emanated heat. Ichigo was now almost desperate for the man's touch, achingly waiting for what was to come next.

"I presume you know who I am?" the man suddenly asked him. Ichigo flinched for a moment and first mumbled something incoherent. The man chuckled lowly and stroke Ichigo's back with his hand.

"Most people now me as Zaraki", he said, his voice seemed to get lower with very word, "but you can call me Kenpachi."

"Kenpachi", Ichigo mulled the name over in his tongue, hearing the man's first name made the whole thing suddenly more intimate. _How much more intimate could this be, I'm about to have sex with the man for God's sake! _

Suddenly Kenpachi pressed his mouth against Ichigo's, a savage kiss that made the young man's knees buckle under him. If the older man wasn't holding unto him, he would've probably fall down on the floor. The older man roamed his mouth and when Ichigo parted his lips from the reflex to breath, Kenpachi thrust his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the man's hand sliding under his shirt, feeling his upper body and tracing his muscles, nails scraping across his abdomen. His other hand was still keeping Ichigo's head tightly in place so he couldn't turn it away to break the kiss. The young man could feel his whole body shivering from the touch, it was so rough and hard like the man he was kissing. He could now almost smell the sex on the man, it made heat pool down to his groin and his hands itch to touch Kenpachi. He let the older man's tongue dominate his mouth, feeling it slid across his teeth and tongue and entwine with his for a few seconds before he drew his head back, breathing heavily so that his chest heaved.

Without a word, Kenpachi started to strip Ichigo from his restrictive clothing, pulling his shirt off him and fiddling open his belt. The young man placed his own hands on the man's chest, feeling the muscles under the clothes and starting to fumble open the buttons of his shirt. Kenpachi chuckled at his attempts and with a quick movement of his other hand, ripped open his shirt and shook it down to the floor. Ichigo raised his eyebrows to this but decided that anything that could hurry the process of undressing was only a good thing and moved on to the man's belt buckle. He could feel Kenpachi already pulling down his jeans and managed to open the buttons of the man's trousers in time to pull his hands away and step out of his jeans. Kenpachi did the same thing and now they were standing in the dark room, wearing only their underwear, their skins already glistening from sweat and breaths heaving from the stripping. Ichigo could still swear he could see Kenpachi's white teeth shining in the darkness of the room, that predatory grin sending shivers down his spine. The older man placed his coarse hand on his neck again, thumb caressing his hairline and running down to his back, pulling the young man's body against his. Now Ichigo could feel the man's hard, trained body against his and raised his hand to trace the scars that criss- crossed along his torso. Again the man's face hovered above his head, like he was a snake about to strike into its prey. He could feel the man's tongue trace a path from his ear to his neck, then back to his chin, ending in a rough kiss on his lips. The man's free hand slid under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and releasing his already erect cock. Ichigo heard the man's chest rumble from the low chuckle he made noticing his eagerness but for now decided to ignore his throbbing member for the moment.

Instead, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed it to his groin, where he could feel the man's erection through his boxers. First the young man wanted to scream and run away from the scare, he had never been so close to another man intimately. _And he's huge!_ he screamed mentally, almost wanting to snap his hand away but then again not. Apparently his reaction was quite obvious since Kenpachi broke the kiss and looked down at Ichigo from his height.

"Is this your first time?" he boomed, his hoarse voice sounded even deeper than before. Ichigo nodded nervously, trying to steady his breath while still holding his hand against the man's cock. The man let out an audible sigh and for a second Ichigo thought that that was it. But instead the man just ran his hands across the young man's body, grabbing his ass tightly and then biting down into Ichigo's neck.

"Then this will be a longer night than I thought", the man chuckled against the youngster's neck, his other hand slightly touching Ichigo's cock, making him flinch.

They slowly backed down towards to bed behind them, Kenpachi leading Ichigo after him taking small, slow steps so they wouldn't fall down onto the floor. Once the older man's feet came in touch with the bed's edge, he quickly flipped Ichigo around, flinging him unto the bed. Before the youngster could catch his breath, Kenpachi crawled on top of him, running up his hands on his thighs and circling round his erection. Ichigo could feel the man's breath tingle the skin of his abdomen, clenching his fists onto the sheets beneath him. He could guess what the man was about to do but wasn't that sure. _Who knows what kinda strange kinks this man has? I'd never have guessed having sex with a man would be this damn frightening…_His thoughts was cut short by the feeling of Kenpachi's hot mouth enveloping his erection, the man's slick tongue licking his shaft from the base to the tip. Ichigo drew in a sharp breath between his teeth, his hips bucking upwards from the touch. Kenpachi held him in place with his left hand pressing down in his abdomen, the right one reaching up to cup Ichigo's face and running the thumb across his lips. The young man opened his mouth and bit down on the man's thumb, muffling his moans of pleasure. He could feel how the man's mouth vibrated around his cock, making his eyes roll back into the back of his head. This was his first ever blowjob and he was in luck for getting it from such an experienced partner.

Kenpachi continued bobbing his head up and down, simultaneously circling his tongue around the tip of the young man's cock that was already throbbing from his touch. He could feel Ichigo biting down even harder on his thumb, which signaled that he didn't have to go on for much longer. He slid his other hand slowly from the youngster's abdomen to his groin, wrapping it firmly around the base of his cock and rubbing it gently. He felt the young man's hand grab onto his head, pressing it down hastily and he heard how Ichigo's breathing got heavier and shallower with every passing second he kept his cock in his mouth. Kenpachi flattened his tongue and ran it all the way of the youngster's shaft, feeling it finally pulsate and felt how the hot semen burst into his mouth. Ichigo's grip on his hair first tightened, almost pulling out strands of his hair and then loosened, the hand flopping down to his side on the bed. Kenpachi swallowed the young man's cum, then slowly rose up to sit on the bed and pulled his other hand away from Ichigo's lips. He glanced down at his thumb and saw the bite marks on it. He hemmed to himself, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he looked at the young man whose chest was heaving and whose whole body glistened with sweat. A low, rumbling laughter sounded in his chest as he crawled back upon the young man, placing a trail of light bites and kisses across his upper body. Meeting Ichigo's face, he first stared into the young man's eyes that were still rolling in his head and when they finally managed to fix into his, he leaned down to yet another bruising kiss, sliding his skillful into the other's open mouth.

Ichigo's head was spinning. He was still in a daze from the blowjob but apparently the night was nowhere near its end. He could feel Kenpachi's hot member brush against his thigh and it almost stroke fear into him. _Is that supposed to fit inside me? Perish the thought, _he swallowed nervously as the older man ravaged his mouth once again.

"Ready to go again?" the man mumbled against his lips, nibbling the sides of his mouth and his jawline. Ichigo didn't really think he had any other choice but to nod and as soon as he did, he could once again feel the other man's hands roam across his lean body, jostling under him and cupping his bottom, giving it a firm squeeze that made him moan out loud. Apparently this satisfied Kenpachi since he growled against Ichigo's neck which he had been biting into. _It's like having sex with a wild beast, _the youngster thought to himself midst the haze of pleasure. The mental image only got stronger as the older man flipped him skillfully over on the bed and his coarse hands left his body for a few seconds. Ichigo could hear the man rustling through a drawer beside the bed but soon he could again feel Kenpachi's hot body above him, his hungry mouth pressing down along his spine leaving behind small bitemarks from his canines. The man's hands ran along his sides and then settled on his buttocks, rubbing his bottom and upper thighs.

"This will probably hurt", he heard the man breathe into his ear and heard a faint click, like opening a cork from a tube or something. Suddenly, he felt the man's finger circle around his entrance and entering it with one swift movement. Ichigo gasped for breath, clenching his fist onto the sheets again.

Kenpachi hovered above the young man's body, planting kisses along his back and shoulders, his free hand wrapping around his waist to stroke his neglected member. After a few long strokes, Ichigo's cock started to grow hard again under Kenpachi's touch, making him smirk against the youngster's soft skin. He simultaneously swiveled his finger inside the young man and then pushed in another digit. His own erection brushed against the young man's back, leaving a trail of precum on the tanned, untouched skin. He could hear Kenpachi's sharp intakes of breath that reminded him of the youngster's lack of experience in this field. Somehow this was highly entertaining for the older man, who felt that getting his hands on a true virgin was such a rare treat he would have to indulge himself to it as long as he could. If he could contain himself that was. Slowly, he inserted a third finger inside the young man, trying to prepare him for what was still in store. Ichigo once again hissed for breath between his teeth, the man's fingers send together a hurting and a delightful feeling across his body, making him shiver and buck his hips. Kenpachi's sharp tongue licked a trail from between his shoulder blades to his hairline, moving behind his ears and nibbling his ear lobes. The youngster flung his other arm around the man's head, digging his fingers deep into the thick black hair and pressing his face against his neck. Kenpachi chuckled against his sensitive skin, starting to suck on his neck to leave his mark on young man. Finally, he pulled out his fingers and settled his hand on Ichigo's bottom, kneading it gently while he moved his other hand away from the youngster's cock and pressed it against the mattress to steady himself.

"This will hurt" he mumbled against the youngster's neck, grabbing hold of his own erection and placing it to his entrance. He heard Ichigo draw in a deep breath and holding it expectantly as he started to press himself inside the young man. He could feel his whole body shake and heard him let out a muffled moan of pain. The boy had been little quiet and Kenpachi wanted to hear him scream. Placing his other palm flat on the youngster's back, he pushed himself in all the way, hearing a pleasing cry from Ichigo underneath him. The young man pressed his face into the pillows, huffing out heavy breaths and trying to stop his body from shaking. His other hand was grabbing Kenpachi's scalp painfully hard but it only made the man chuckle, he liked his partners feisty. After a moment letting the young man try to get used to his size, he slowly pulled out from him and then back in, repeating the movement few times to see how the youngster reacted. After not hearing any muffled sobs or something like that and feeling the young man's grip on his scalp loosen a bit Kenpachi felt confident enough to thrust into him with more speed and force. He still started out quite slow, feeling the tightness of the youngster squeezing pleasantly around his cock. He didn't get the enjoy such inexperienced individuals quite often, his demeanor didn't really attract any shy first- timers towards him, mostly just horny old queers or slutty women looking for a good shag. He didn't really mind, sex wasn't that important to him but those few times when he got his hands on a partner he really fancied, he liked to take his time and really go for the extra mile. Usually by now, he would've banged his partner's brains out, probably already in the car, and just thrown them out. But feeling this young, lithe and soft body shiver and shake under him was something of a special treat for Kenpachi.

He leaned in closer to Ichigo's face, shifting his other hand under the youngster's chin and raising his head up from the pillow, making sure he didn't suffocate himself. The young man's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his breath was coming in pants, hands clenched into fists on the sheets, crumbling them into bundles. Kenpachi craned Ichigo's face towards him and planted a softer kiss to his lips than before, licking his lips and probing his mouth gently with the tip of his tongue. The young man quickly surrendered and let his jaw hang ajar, breathing heavily into the older man's mouth. Kenpachi could still taste the sweet alcohol in the young man's mouth as his tongue roamed over Ichigo's teeth and tongue. At the same time his thrusts got a little stronger and quicker and he wrapped his other arm again round the young man's waist to envelope Ichigo's erect cock. He let his whole body press down on Ichigo, their flushed bodies moving in the same slow rhythm now that Ichigo was gently pushing against Kenpachi's thrusts, bucking his hips upwards with every push. He started to moan against the man's mouth, fumbling his into his hair again and pressing him harder against his lips. He could feel the older man's muffled chuckles against his mouth and how his thrusts got quicker and deeper every time. His groans got even louder and Kenpachi pulled his head away from him.

"I wanna hear you scream" he rumbled over the young man's moaning, "Ichigo." The way he said the youngster's name, the way it rolled off from his tongue made shivers run down his spine again. Ichigo suddenly felt that his name had never sounded so animalistic, so raw and almost dangerous than just now, hearing it from Kenpachi's lips in the middle of sex.

Another strong thrust and he banged his head against the pillow beneath it, grinding his teeth together though now it was from the sudden feeling of pleasure than from pain. He was also paying more attention to the man's hand stroking his cock, smearing it with precum to make it slippery. All the sensations were making his head spin again like a roulette wheel, his hands scrambled on the sheets trying to grab something to hold unto and his feet were shaking. He felt Kenpachi's long, strong legs entwine with his, pinning them down to the mattress so he wouldn't accidentally kick the man. Ichigo moaned loudly and he heard Kenpachi's low, rumbling laughter somewhere above his head. The man pressed his nose into his hair again, breathing in his scent like a drug. His thrusts got deeper and longer as he almost drew out completely before slamming himself all the way back inside. His strokes also quickened, making Ichigo bite his lip again from the feeling of coming orgasm. He arched his back, leaning his forehead into the pillow under him and moaning again.

"Kenpachi…." he hissed out the man's name, pain and pleasure mixed in his now hoarse voice. Saying his name seemed to please the older man since he let out a low, guttural groan and pressed his teeth again onto Ichigo's bare neck, sliding his tongue down to between his shoulder blades. The man's forehead was nestled against Ichigo's neck and he felt the man's hair tickle his skin on his shoulders.

"Ichigo" Kenpachi mumbled again against the young man's soft skin and thrust inside him once more, feeling his cock throbbing as he came. He gave Ichigo's cock last few strokes and could feel the warm liquid soak his sheets and his hand and hear the youngster's muffled moans once more.

For a few moments they lay like that, when finally Kenpachi pushed himself off Ichigo and threw his long legs over the side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder to the young man, who was still panting and his body shivering. He gently rolled him to his back, wanting to see his flushed face one more time. Ichigo's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes hazy and his naked body covered in sweat and cum. He slowly pushed himself to sit up on the bed and looked at Kenpachi, his mouth hanging ajar and his bright hair sticking out in every possible direction. The sight was so ridiculous and somehow sweet that Kenpachi grabbed hold of Ichigo's neck and pulled him in for a long, lusty kiss. The young man tried to wrap his arms around the older man but he pulled away, rising up from the bed and walking towards the door. Ichigo looked confused and tried to scramble after him on the bed.

"Don't bother getting up yet, my driver will take you home in twenty minutes or so. You can use the bathroom next door if you want to", Kenpachi stated, gathering his clothes from the floor. Ichigo tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth, he didn't really even know what he could say. _What can you say to a rich mobster who you just had sex with? In his mansion? Why doesn't anyone tell you about this stuff? _The older man glanced at Ichigo before opening the door and flashed him a wide, toothy grin.

"That was great, by the way. If you ever feel randy again, my door is always open." With that, he left the room, leaving Ichigo sit on the huge bed, head full of questions which would probably never be answered. He glanced down on his dirty body and decided to take up on Kenpachi's offer to use the bathroom before leaving.

After about an half an hour's drive, Ichigo was left on in front of the block of flats where he lived and he waved goodbye to the seemingly mute driver as he drove away. Legs still wobbling, he climbed up to his apartment on the fifth floor, fumbled his pockets for his keys and stomped into his apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. He kicked off his shoes and stripped whilst walking to his bedroom at the end of the hall. While taking off his jeans, he noticed that he got three new messages on his phone. He clicked the first one open, it was from Renji.

"_Where did you disappear? Are u ok?" _The second one was sent about five minutes after the first one. It read: _"Did you leave with Zaraki?" _The last one had been sent about half an hour ago. _"Was it good? :D" _Ichigo scoffed and dropped his phone on the clothes pile on the floor, jumping into bed and pulling the blanket over him. He'd explain everything later, if ever.


End file.
